The Watcher Of Arendelle
by Colonelcas
Summary: -First ever fanfiction- A Mysterious person comes to Arendelle to fulfill an oath he has taken. This person has lost his only friends and forgot his family, and now he must focus on one thing: The Queen. Elsa x OC
1. Night in Arendelle

**Okay so, This is my first ever fan fiction and I am doing it about frozen. I have never even wrote a story before so stay with me. I appreciate if you don't like this setting, It just conjured up In my mind and I thought it would be to get this out there.**

**This will be the first part of a two part story, this one focusing on intros and blah blah and the second focusing on Elsa's and OC's relationship. So please don't hate me for that. Anyway enough talk, First chapter...**

"So, this is Arendelle" Casper says as he closes his map.

Looking around, he scans over the sleeping kingdom, noticing the tiny pockets of street lamps dotted around the town, illuminating the empty streets. Even though he is far away in his nest on the top of the hill, his eagle like vision can still see the exception of a few happy, yet overly drunk couples retiring home.

"What do you think?" Turning his head slightly behind him.

The sound of paws hitting the grass softly slowly comes up to him, as a sleek black panther strolls up to his side and casually looks up to him with green concerning eyes for a moment. Then, slowly looks out to the quiet town below.

_'I don't know, doesn't seem like there's much trouble here'_

"What, so you'd rather be back in Velmere. Where the people would try to slice your throat if you accidentally bumped into them" Casper says Arguing over his companions words."They should call it _Hell-_mere" He mutters.

_'_True_, but at least it was more lively there'_

"More lively than a kingdom with a Queen that can control ice?" He says with sarcasm.

His furry companion was about to argue when a small scream pierced the night. Both of them turned in the general direction of the sound to find three men of different sizes groping up a innocent girl.

Casper narrows his eyes. "Bastards...lets hit them without being seen, I don't want to make our appearance just yet"

_'*_Ahem_* you know I cant turn invisible right'_

"Right right I'm sorry, you stay here, ill be back"

Casper strokes his companion and finally stands up raising his hood while he flexes both of his arms and neck. He jumps down off the cliff landing in an alleyway, moving towards the commotion until he finally reaches the street. He peers round the corner of a house to see the men up close now, they were defiantly drunk.

He sighs as he looks down feeling sorry, not for the girl. But for the alcohol smelling men.

Then, he summons the will of his powers to render himself invisible, a trail of black smoke coming off him as he does so.

"Come 'ere love, were not gonna hurt yer"

"Yea, we just wanna have some fun"

"NO, get off me!" The girl screams.

Two men were holding her against a wall, struggling to get her to stop resisting. A third man walks up to her with a devilish, drunken smile trying to caress her cheek. That is, until she kicks him in the balls.

"BITCH!" He yells, striking a slap against the girls face.

She stops fighting back. The tiny sobs of her hurt face fade away into the laughter of the two men holding her up. Three quick sudden _cracks_ bring her to her senses as the three men slump to the cobbled ground, all with broken bloody noses.

She stands there a moment, completely confused to what had happened. She then walks out a bit looking around, a hand to her sore cheek.

"Hello?..." she calls out to the empty night.

That's the only thing Casper hears, making his way back up the hill.

_Great first night in Arendelle H_e thinks to himself sarcastically.

**(Update) 09-08-14 Saturday**

**Thanks to TheStanfordExperiment for pointing out a couple of mistakes, which I have hopefully fixed. And apologies for this being short. Like, really short. It is my first attempt so I'll hope I get better.**

**P.S. TheStanfordExperiment is well known for Singed. If you haven't seen it yet, go and do that. It is very popular and a little bit of an inspiration.**

**(Update) 12-08-14 Tuesday**

**For all of you who read this first chapter only, I apologize. I know its only 600 words but the next three chapters have 2,000 words each. I could add more words to this first prologue chapter but that's just back tracking, so no.**

**I'm just urging those who don't like the first chapter because of the shortness to read on.**

**Anyhow, thanks. **


	2. Sisterly Love

**I just want to make a few things clear.**

**I realised that the first chapter is only 638 words long, and there I was thinking I did a days hard work. So hopefully this one will be slightly longer, and better. If any of you who visit can submit a review, the criticism is appreciated. Last thing is how the writing works.**

"**normal speech"**

_**italics without quote marks = thought **_**or emphasis on a word e.g "its not ****_that_ weird" **

_**'italics with quote marks' = companions thought**_

**Anyway...**

Sunlight blares through the window, its rays slowly climbing up the bed to rest on a soft pale face.

It was early morning and Elsa's eyes were slowly opening, adjusting to the sun in her face. She began to sit up and prepare for the day, Elsa wasn't one for sleep ins. She had never really felt the pressure of queenly duties until after the great thaw. During it, she was alone and free with nothing to stand in her way. Until Hans came along, that devil of a prince locked her up like a wild beast, tried to kill her and her sister and take the throne for himself. She thought Hans would kill her but it was the tons of paperwork and the boring negotiations that did the trick.

Either way, she had to do it. And also there was a reward for this hard work at the end of the week, she got to spend time with Anna. And that was today.

"Elsa?"

Elsa knew it wasn't long before Anna got up and started to harass her about today. "Coming" she says making her way to the door, smiling about the energy of her sister.

She opens it to find a very happy Anna. "Are you ready?" Anna says trying to contain the excitement.

"No I just got up"

Anna's smile fades a titchy bit. "I thought you knew it was our day today"

"I did, its just... I try to get as much sleep as I can, you know its tiring being a que-

Elsa was cut off as Anna gave her a surprise hug. Anna rests her hands on her sisters shoulders and smiles. "Just go and get ready"

Elsa returns the smile. "Okay"

Elsa turns to get ready. "Don't take too long..." Anna calls out in the hallway. "...I'll see you at breakfast"

With that, Elsa shuts the door to get ready. She had no idea what to wear. She could make a dress using her powers but she was too tired. Instead she just put on a dress similar to the one she wore at her coronation, except this one was lighter and flowed more freely around her legs. Since they were going into town, her hair was down up in a bun and it shined in the sun, making her look like an angel. Taking a look around the room and one last look at the mirror, she made her way to the dining room.

"Hey Elsa!"

Elsa turns to see a bouncing ball of white snow head towards her. She kneels next to the snowman's side and gives him a light hug.

"Olaf, do you ever get tired?" Shaking her head at how alive he is.

"Well i'm not sure, I don't have any lungs...or muscles...or heart..."

"No, but you hug like you have a very big heart"

Olaf happily smiles and jumps up to Elsa's lap giving her yet another big warm hug. "_awww_ stop it you..."

Elsa stands up.

"Where are you going?" Olaf asks.

"Breakfast, its mine and Anna's day together" She replies, knowing its going to be a perfect time.

"Oh, well you two have fun. I'm gonna see how Sven's doing, bye!" And he starts bobbing away to the stables.

Elsa continues down the hallway, finally reaching the dining room. Upon entering, she finds her young red-headed sister giggling like a little schoolgirl at the table. Kristoff is sitting opposite to her laughing as well, he's wearing a plain white shirt and some rough black trousers. Anna notices you enter and immediately stands up to greet you. She's wearing a lovely green summer dress with royal trimmings going down the sides and at the bottom of her skirt. She didn't mind her sisters affection with winter, but Anna always preferred summer.

_Just like Olaf _She thought.

"Hey els!"

"Hi"

"You look nice"

Elsa looks down at her dress before looking back up at her sisters beaming face. "Thanks, so do you"

Anna doesn't want to admit it "But Elsa, I can never be as beautiful as you"

"What? You _are_ beautiful Anna, you don't have to be like me" Elsa says, slightly shocked by her sisters denial.

Anna looks like she's about to say something before Kristoff interrupts. "Hey, _I_ say your beautiful"

Walking towards them.

Anna looks into Kristoff's eyes. "You always know how to make me feel good" Kissing him on the cheek.

"Well I have been taught well" Kristoff smirks.

Anna knew what he meant. "The love experts?"

"The love experts" Kristoff replies simply.

As soon as they finish, the doors to the room slowly open. Servants bring trays of hot food and drinks to the table. The smell catching everyone's noses.

Elsa looks towards the two. "Shall we eat?" Smiling and gesturing to the food on the table.

Kristoff lets out a huff. "Finally, I'm starving"

Elsa and Anna both laugh at Kristoff's impatience. He wasn't a royal but he was certainly a gentleman to Anna. That was enough to earn Elsa's trust as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast went fairly quickly, laughing and chatting. Kristoff telling jokes and Anna explaining to Elsa what they were going to do today. After breakfast, Kristoff went to the mountains for ice harvesting and both the sisters were roaming through town.

"Oh! And look at that one...ooo and look at this one..." Anna was pretty much drooling at all the dresses and jewellery in the various shop windows. Elsa just admired her sisters addiction. As she walked on calmly, she couldn't help but notice. As much noise the marketplace can produce from all the vendors yelling to sell, it seemed a little quiet. And everyone was on edge.

Without looking like she was eavesdropping, she picked up a few people gossiping.

"...Attack..."

"...Is she ok?..."

"...Last night..."

Elsa was curious. Like a child detective wanting to solve a mystery. She pushed it aside, as Anna returned.

"Can we get this one?" Anna asks.

"Anna, we already got you one" Holding up the small box indicating to the dress inside.

"But _Elsa..._" Anna was now putting on an act.

Elsa couldn't refuse those puppy eyes. "Fine..." She lets out a sigh.

Anna pumps her fist in success and hugs her sister. "Thank you thank you thank you"

But then Elsa breaks the hug. "However, no more for the next month" A bit more stern in her voice.

"Why?"

A grin appears on Elsa's face as she turns to walk back to the Palace. "Because I'm the Queen and I can do what I want" Making fun use of her Authority. Waiting for a response she asks. "Deal?"

"Deal" Anna complies to her elder sister. And they both make their way back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to four o'clock when they got back. The sisters had a wonderful time while out and are now relaxing in the royal gardens. Anna could barely wait to try out her new dresses, so she hurried back to her room, put one on and went back outside to Elsa.

They were sitting under a tree looking up at the sky, when Anna spoke. "I had a wonderful time Elsa. Thank you" closing her eyes.

Elsa looks at her sister's resting face. "I think I spoil you too much"

Anna now opens her eyes looking into Elsa's with confusion as to what she could mean"Why do you think that?"

Before Anna could pester with more questions. Elsa reaches into her pouch and pulls out a Exquisite bar of chocolate, waving it in Anna's hypnotised face. Anna starts to giggle and digs Elsa's shoulder. "Dont do that. You were making me think I'm a spoil brat"

Elsa starts laughing Quietly. "you kinda are" Anna punches her again.

"Ok ok I'll stop" Elsa cries. Both of them now laughing.

Anna was about to rip apart the cover of the chocolate. When Kai, one of the head servants, speed walks up to them. He straightens himself and clears his throat. "_Ahem"_

"Yes Kai?" Elsa asks concerned. She can see the urgency and forgiveness on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your time together my graces but there is a Women here, who claims she was the victim of an attack last night." He pauses then finishes. "Again I'm sorry, I know you two like your sister moments"

"Its okay Kai, lets go" standing up she starts to walk but then turns back remembering Anna. She can see a look of disappointment in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Anna"

Anna just nods a little, still with those eyes.

Elsa thinks. "Why don't you come with me?"

Anna then looks up, feeling a little bit happier. "Okay" Approving of her suggestion.

The three of them walk quickly to the throne room, all of them curious. Then Elsa's mind goes back to the marketplace about what she heard. This woman can hopefully put two and two together in her mind so she can help with this disaster.

Elsa whispers to herself so no one hears. "I hope its not bad"

**(Update) 09-08-14 Saturday**

**Made a few corrections to some words for example: 'your beautiful' not 'you beautiful'**

**Any suggestions are welcome. Although some may not be incorporated, they're still helpful.**

**Please Review, as it will make my writing better and with that the story.**

**Thanks all. **


	3. The Plot

**This chapter has a lot more storyline in it, so it will be longer than any chapter I've done.**

**Because I want to get this out as quick as possible, I may miss a few letters and grammar mistakes, just because I'll be writing this very quickly.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews from the certain people who have took their time to **

**correct my mistakes, which are now hopefully becoming less frequent. And now chapter 3...**

The radiating heat of the setting sun was slowly fading, the cool breeze of the fjord rushing up the hillside to take its place.

The wind brushed against Caspers amour and rustled the leaves beside him, no other noise could be heard. When he had been given his armour, he never took it off, he always kept it on. Even when he was asleep he kept it on. And that is why no one has seen his face, his hood was a mask of paranoia, he didn't trust anyone. The only people to see his hidden face was those who he had left a long time ago, they were now a lost past to him. He did not bother to think about them any more and so he focused on the present.

He was crouched silently in a tree. His left arm was grabbing a branch above him for support and his right arm was at his side. Coming out the top of his wrist, was a dagger length blade. This blade was part of his skeleton, it would slide out of his skin if he wishes it so, he felt no pain while he did it. Over the years he got used to having a thirteen inch, silvery, bone like blade protruding out of his body. It was strange, but he liked it.

The sun was now falling off the horizon. He had been hunting all afternoon for food, since he didn't like to show himself in town. And so far he has managed to catch a large grey rabbit, but that wasn't enough. He waited for one more unlucky animal to stroll into his path. Just as he thought, a sound came from a bush nearby. Casper steadied his breathing. There was silence for a short moment, then, a small white rabbit hopped into the small clearing. It perked his head up and scanned for any dangers. _Too bad they don't look up _Casper thought. And without second notice, he leapt out from his concealment, landing a hit through the body of the little thing.

When he got back to where they had set up camp, he found his panther lying down on his belly licking his paws. The panther, like Casper, had superior senses and noticed him approached. _'You took your time'_

Casper sits down next to him. "Yeah well like you said, its quiet around here so there wasn't many animals running around..." He reaches around to his belt. "But I did manage to catch two rabbits." Holding the furry things up to the panther.

His companion continues to lick his paws when Casper asks. "So what did you get?"

The panther stops and stands up to look at him with a prideful smirk. He then walks around behind a tree and moments later drags a dead boar gripped inside his mouth towards Casper and drops at it at his feet. _'Ta-dah'_

Casper looks at the boar and then back to the panther. "Show off!" He says playfully.

His companion just ignores his friend and tucks in to the feast, Casper does the same. The sound of chewing follows as none of the two talk, until the panther brings up something. _'The townspeople know about the about the attack last night' _He says still looking down and eating his food.

Casper gives him a look. "Wait, how do you know? I thought you said you couldn't go into town?"

_'I couldn't' _He takes another bite. _'The birds heard the people talking and the birds told me' _He says simply.

Casper just starts laughing. _'What? What's so funny? _Casper notices the slight anger in his voice and calms down. He knew his friend didn't like to be made fun of. "I'm just glad your my friend Mael"

_'So am I' _The panther, now known as Mael says smiling. _'It also means I don't get to eat you'_

Casper smiles back. "Shut up" He says in a not so serious tone.

The two go back to minding their own business. Mael goes back to licking his paws again, to get rid of the mess he made while eating his food. Casper looks out to the kingdom before him and the royal palace catches his eyes. His mind then goes into deep thought. Mael looks at him and notices his troubled expression. _'Casper, whats up?'_

Casper looks down and gives out a sigh. "How am I suppose to introduce myself to the Queen. I mean its not like I can just appear and say 'Hi I'm your best friend', she'll probably freak out wondering who I am."

Mael stops Casper's rambling. _'See, that's your problem right there'_

Casper doesn't say anything and instead raises an eyebrow at Mael. He Continues. _'You don't go out much, your not very sociable'_

"Tell me about it" Casper remar_ks _as he rolls his eyes.

_'Anyway, there's always time for change. Why don't you go into town tomorrow and try and find out more?'_

Casper lets out yet another sigh. "Fine. But just this once" He proceeds to lie down. "Now get some sleep" The moonlight shines off Mael's green eyes until they succumb to tiredness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai leads Elsa and Anna to a side door that leads to the throne room, then stops for a second turning towards the Queen. Elsa tidies herself up a bit and nods to Kai. Kai then proceeds to open the double doors, as the three walk in. When Elsa enters, she finds a small young woman at the other end of the room looking out of the large tiled windows. The woman hears the doors open and turns her attention at the three, trying to smile. Elsa could immediately see the look on her face, it was one of false happiness. "I will be outside if you need me" Kai says in a soft voice.

"Thank you Kai" Elsa replies as he leaves the two in the room, shutting the doors slowly.

Elsa now turns back to the woman and starts walking to the throne, Anna closely behind.

Before Elsa sits, she gestures for the woman to come to the middle. She complies and quickly hurries over to the middle and bows. Elsa then sits down calmly keeping her composure and a straight back, holding up the Queenly look. Anna sits down in her chair next to her sister and Elsa crosses her hands into her lap. "Please, stand"

The woman stands up and looks at the royal sisters, she glances at the redhead and could see a look of disappointment on her. Elsa, meanwhile, has a concerned and regal posture. "I'm-I'm sorry to interrupt you..." The woman says.

"No no, its fine" Elsa reassures. "What is your name?"

"My name is E-Ester" She says.

The Queen smiles. "Nice to meet you Ester. Of course you know me and my beloved sister Anna" Looking at Anna.

Ester turns and nods. "Princess" Anna nods back without saying a word.

Elsa continues. "My head servant said you were involved in an attack last night?"

"Yes. Y-yes I was" Ester started to shake. Anna could see this and felt a little sorry for her. "What happened?"

Ester started to recall the events of the night. She was walking home when three guys stopped her and went to assault Ester. She had got to the point where one of the men slapped her and a tear made its way out of her eye. Anna being the compassionate, thoughtful person she is, got up and ran to comfort Ester. Elsa admired her sisters personality. "How did you escape?"

"Well, I wasn't looking properly and I heard noise. When I looked up there they were on the floor unconscious" She looked down at the floor trying to think of how to explain to the Queen and the Princess what she experienced. "I couldn't see anyone. I called out but no one answered"

Elsa put a hand to her mouth, stroking her chin. She was totally confused. How could three men just get knocked out in plain sight all at the same time without anyone seeing. Ester could see the Queen thinking and tried to answer her question. "However" The Queen looked up. "I did feel something strange, like this feeling. It was like a small wind had touched me as it happened"

Elsa pondered Ester's words for a second then spoke. "Ester, I'm terribly sorry to what happened to you and to make it up, I would like to invite you to the Winter Ball" Smiling at Ester.

"Oh, but your majesty, I cant accept that" She protested.

Anna chimed in. "What. Sure you can. You can even dance with me if you want" She was holding both of Esters hands. Ester was surprised to find Anna was happy towards her now and as well as offer her to dance with the Princess. "Thank you"

Elsa chuckled. "Its settled then, the Ball is in a couple of days and oh no..."

"What is it?" Anna asks.

Elsa slaps a hand to her forehead. "I got so caught up in getting your dresses today I forgot about mine"

"It doesn't matter. You can just go out tomorrow and get it" Anna says

"I suppose so. Anyway, I am going to go to bed now" She starts to walk to the door. "Oh and Ester, you're allowed to stay here tonight. I'll get Kai to show you to your room"

"Thank you so much your majesty" She curtsies.

"Please," She says. "Elsa is fine" With that They all go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Its next morning, and the sound of stall tenders yelling echo through the air. Casper did what Mael said and took to town. The moment he stepped in, he felt out of place, he didn't know what to do. As he slowly made his way through the busy streets, bystanders kept giving him fearful glances. He could even feel eyes watching his back. _Never again _He thought. Just then, he reached a lamp post with a flyer pinned to it. Inspecting closer, he saw it was a leaflet for an Event. 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle hosts the Winter Ball' The Ball was in two days time. Casper had no idea what the queen looked like until now. On the leaflet was a portrait of the Queens face. She. Is. Beautiful. Is the first thing to come to Casper's mind. _I wish I could greet her in person _And as if to answer his thoughts, he looked up to see a tall, slender woman walk down the road. It was the Queen.

Casper panicked, dropped the leaflet and ducked into an alleyway to the side. He stood there and let out an exaggerated breath, hoping she didn't see him. After several seconds he relaxed and went to leave. When suddenly, he heard voices coming from further down the alleyway. He cautiously made his way down and stopped at the corner. He peeked round to see an area that was clearly meant to be cut off from the main streets. And in that area was two people. One was average height and had a dagger strapped to his waist. He also had some light leather armour on, that went from his shoulders to his feet. There was a cloak hanging off his shoulders but it didn't have a hood, so Casper could see his face. It was middle aged and he had black hair that spiked up. In addition, he had a small scar running across his cheek.

As for the other person he was a little bit taller than the first man. However, this one had a hood and Casper couldn't make out the persons features. They seemed to be discussing something, Casper was curious. He ducked down low and hid behind a crate, close enough to hear the tall man speak his last sentence. "I want you to kill Queen Elsa of Arendelle..."


	4. The Winter Ball

**I don't know how or what. But why am I getting so many views now?**

**I never thought it would get THAT much views. Apart from that, please bare with me as I am still coming up with story lines for the next chapters.**

_I want you to kill Queen Elsa of Arendelle _Those man's words repeated in Casper's mind.

He couldn't let that happen, it was his duty to protect the Snow Queen and her family. By now, his pure killing instinct would kick in and tell him to kill the two where they stand. But something told him different.

Yes, he could kill them now. But he wanted to find out more about this hooded man and why he wants the Queen dead. Once the pair finish talking, the hooded man gives the assassin a piece of paper and quickly snaps his head left and right, checking for any eavesdroppers. The assassin nods. "It will be done" And starts to walk away towards the main street. The hooded man nods back, then takes off in the opposite direction. Casper decides to follow the assassin on the street. _This is my chance..._

As Casper comes out the alleyway, he's greeted with the same vibe of the marketplace. Busy people, horses whinnying, shop owners shouting and that one grey cloak moving through the crowd towards him. Its the Assassin.

Casper keeps his head low as he shuffles past the crowd, hands in his pockets. He glances up and sees his target getting closer. Casper starts walking faster and then...

"Hey watch it!" The Assassin grunts as both shoulder barge into each other. Casper puts on a fake apologetic tone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me. I'll be more careful next time" He bows slightly and walks away slowly. "You better!" The assassin calls over his soldier continuing his business. Little did he know, during that commotion, Casper managed to pick out the note in his pocket. Casper couldn't help but smile, He knew he was good, But that was _too_ good.

When he had put good distance between him and general population, he inspected the note. It wasn't just any piece of paper, this letter had the texture and quality of royal paper. Upon opening it he found a message:

_As discussed, you are to kill the Queen of Arendelle and any of her family if possibly. But the Queen is your main priority. Once you have finished, come find me in Alcers Cove on my ship for payment._

_Kill her with extreme prejudice._

_H._

Casper folds the note and puts it in his pocket. He didn't have much time. He starts running to the hills.

"Mael!" he says with the breath he can muster.

_'Yes. What is it?' He answers emerging out of their hiding place._

Casper catches his breath. "I have a job for you"

_'Finally! I've been getting bored lying around here, What'd you have?'_

"Unfortunately, no killing," Mael lets out a huff. "yet." Casper continues. "I need you to scout out a place called Alcers Cove. There should be a ship there but I don't know what else. When your done, meet me back here tomorrow night."

_'Why, were are you going' _Mael asks.

A grin appears on Casper's face. "Me? I've got a Ball to attend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the Ball.

Elsa had just finished signing off the last of her documents and she had to get ready with Anna. She was really happy and excited for the Ball but at the same time, she was a little bit nervous. Its the first time in months she's been in a large crowd ever since her coronation. How will the people think of her? _Well they must approve of me otherwise they wouldn't come to the Ball in the first place _She thought.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Your majesty?" It was Gerda.

"Yes. Come in please Gerda." Elsa replies. The door opens as Gerda glides in. "Oh your majesty, you're not even ready. The Ball is in an hour." she starts to sit Elsa down at her desk in front of the mirror.

"I know Gerda, I've been so busy today, I haven't had time to see Anna today. That reminds me have you seen Anna?" Elsa asks while looking at herself in the mirror.

"She's in her room helping Kristoff" Gerda reassures Elsa. "Lord knows he doesn't like royal attire" She says laughing.

Elsa giggled. She knew Kristoff as the mountain man he is. She finds it strange a man like him falls in love with her petite, energetic sister. But as long as they're both happy, its fine. Also, nothings stranger than a talking snowman and his creator; A Snow Queen. Elsa was warming up to her new title. Besides, it suited her very well.

The Ball had finally arrived. People were already filling up the great hall. A majority of them were well paid Commoners and the rest was noblemen who fought it would be great to join in the celebration. They were all mingling together though all the same. Servants were carrying out trays with a selection of drinks, handing them to guests and bowing. Casper could see all of this through the skylight on the roof. The Queen had to be here soon, he needed to get closer inside. To protect her, to watch over her. He opened the window and slid inside on the support beams holding the roof.

It was dark this far up here so no one could see him, but he still kept his power to keep him invisible. Just in case.

Then the trumpets sounded and everyone was quiet. Casper focused his attention to two large doors at the end of the hall. The trumpet men had finished and a large man that looked like a servant to him opened the doors. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna" He said loudly yet keeping a polite tone.

The servant stepped aside and three people walked in through the doors. One of them was clearly the queen, there she was, the blonde woman. Elsa. To her right was a smaller young woman with strawberry blonde hair and a very wide smile. She was linked arms with a tall, muscular blonde man. _That must be the Princess and her partner _He thought. He could also clearly see look of irritation on the blonde man's face. _Looks like he doesn't want to be here_

He had to admit the princess and her partner looked beautiful. But He couldn't keep his eyes off Queen Elsa. Her platinum blonde hair was done in a braid flowing down her left shoulder and it seemed to shine in the lights, along with her ice dress. She was just too elegant. _Hello? Casper? Remember were meant to save her from an assassin and not drool over her _If it was possible, Casper's mind gave him a slap.

The Winter Ball was under way. And Elsa was a little bit surprised, everyone greeted her with bows and even a generous few gave her gifts. She was very happy of the outcome of tonight. Looking around she saw Kristoff in the corner of the room with his arms folded. "Having a good time?" She says making her way to him.

Kristoff snorts. "Yeah. I've never been one to party with nobles and other people"

"Oh come on. Its not that bad" She says with a smile.

Kristoff unfolds his arms. "Its not that. The Ball is great, fantastic even. Its just this stupid suit." He starts tugging at the collar.

Elsa giggles. "Kristoff, have you seen Anna?"

"Yeah, she's over there dancing with Ester" He replies.

Elsa turns to see where Kristoff is looking and sees Anna in her Dark green and gold dress dancing with Ester, who is also wearing a bright white and pink dress.

"Thanks Kristoff" She says walking away.

He doesn't reply. He's too busy staring at the love of his life, looking like a goofy fool while he does it.

"Anna"

"Elsa!" Anna hugs her sister not caring who's looking.

Anna pulls away and gestures at Ester. "Elsa, you of course remember Ester."

"Your Majesty" Ester bows.

"Please Ester, how many times do I have to say, call me Elsa."

"I'm Sorry. I cant thank you enough Elsa" Ester then pulls Elsa into a hug as well. Its not a sisterly type but more of a kind that shows 'thank you'.

"Elsa?" Anna asks.

"Yes?" She says looking at Anna.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure. But Anna, you know I don't da-" Before she could finish, Anna has grabbed her hand, dragging her into the centre of the hall. They start dancing around in a spin. Laughing as they go along. The music is playing and everyone is enjoying themselves.

Casper can see the love the royal sisters have for each other. He can tell that they would stand by each other no matter what. He laughs quietly at them. _They're too cute together..._

Suddenly, something clicks in Casper's head. At the far end of the room there's a man in a white jacket with red trousers heading ever so slightly towards the Queen. He's not walking to her but rather dancing his way there, swapping partners as he goes along. That's when he sees it. A short glimpse shows off the scar on the man's cheek. Its him.

Without thinking he makes himself visible and drops down off the roof with a loud thud. Casper didn't care if they saw his powers, he needed to save Elsa. A few people gasp at the sudden sight of him landing right there. A second after he hit the floor, he's now sprinting full speed at the centre.

All of the People lay their eyes on him as he makes for the Queen. The crowd instinctively clear away from his path, exposing the Queen. She turns around to look at what all the fuss is about and sees a man coming at her at lighting pace. "MOVE!" The man shouts. She wants to but shock has her frozen in place. A sound of a dagger being unsheathed is heard behind her as Anna pulls her out the way.

The Man in all black armour then crashes into a man beside her, tackling him to the ground.

The assassin disguised in the white jacket tries to slash at Casper but he misses, as Casper dodges the attack. In return, Casper head butts him square in the temple knocking him out. He then kicks away the blade and looks around franticly. People are staring at him and he can see guards making their way through the crowd trying to get to him. Before he sets off, he quickly walks over to Elsa as she whimpers away in fear. He puts a hand on her shoulder and looks her in the eyes. He also grabs her other hand and closes it. After that he takes a step back and disappears in a plume of black smoke.

"Elsa are you okay!" Anna says in a panicky tone.

Elsa then reassures her sister by hugging her again. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine" She looks down at her closed hand and opens it. Inside is a silver pin with an exotic symbol of an animals jaw. Small, sharp, silver teeth run across the top and bottom of the pin. Elsa looks at the spot where her saviour was. _Who are you?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casper arrives back at camp to find Mael waiting for him.

_'How did it go?'_

"Good, what about you?"

Mael straightens his neck to look informative and walks over in front of Casper. _'You were right. There's a small ship there with a few men aboard. Outside the ship are some hired mercenaries guarding the walkway. They look like they're expecting someone.'_

"Any sign of a leader?" He asks sternly.

_'There was a light coming from the cabin but I couldn't see anyone'_

Casper stands there and thinks for a moment, before looking in Mael's eyes. "Okay, lets go"

_'For what?' _Mael asks not expecting to leave so soon.

Casper smirks as he walks into the forest towards Alcers Cove. "Time to go collect our payment"

**If any of you are wondering. The panthers name Mael means Dark in Irish. ?**

**and if you don't know Casper's power yet, it is the control of Wind/Smoke (but mostly smoke)**

**Thanks so far. **


	5. Regius Custodes

**Don't have much to say apart from, got a little stuck on ideas for this one.**

**And its mainly action focused. Oh and loads of people have been reviewing and giving support and I thank you all for that. And the 12th of August was the most popular day so far with 188 views.**

**Enjoy...**

It was now close to midnight. The moon was glistening off the calm waters, creating a blurred reflection of the ship that was resting inside the cove. The ship itself was the size of a small frigate and had no more than a few weapons, they obviously wasn't here for an invasion. There were cliffs on both side of the frigate, concealing it away from open waters. Casper and Mael were on the edges of one of these cliffs.

Both of them were scouting out the camp below them. Mael's judgement was right. At the camp there were at least eleven men, eight on guard, two on a break and the last one was doing his business at the edge of the woods. All of them seemed to be heavily armed with a mixture of both light and heavy armour, providing a balance of defence and agility. _Whoever hired them must be wealthy enough to do this... _Casper thinks, as his thoughts go back to the hooded man back at the alleyway. Casper bluntly says what his mind is thinking. "He has to be here, He'll be waiting for someone. Or better yet, us"

_'Yes, but how can you be sure' _Mael asks back looking at him.

Casper looks to him as well. "You're the one who came here, you tell me"

_'I said I saw a light come from the cabin. I didn't say I actually saw him...or her' _He snaps back defensively.

Casper sighs. "Look. These men are armed and dangerous, so they need to die" He then nudges Mael. "And besides, you haven't killed anything in ages"

The Panther looks away to the prey below him. _'Ha, you know how to please me'_

Casper, not sure if that came out right, ignored it and said. "Okay, wait here for my signal" And he slithered his way down the cliff to the edge of the forest where the man was just about to finish tinkering. As he pulled his pants up and turned for the camp, Casper leapt out of a nearby bush from behind his back. He wrapped his left arm around the man's mouth and punched his right arm at the base of his spine, extending his blade as he does so. Casper could feel the guard's muffled cries of pain against his hand and the man slumps to the forest floor. _One down, ten to go..._

Casper had an idea. He turned himself invisible and used what strength he had to lift the dead man's body, propping him up on the tree next to him. He then grabbed his arms and started waving them around like his personal puppet. "Hey over here! I found something" He says in a roughish voice.

Two of the guards looked at each other and shrugged as they started walking to where their comrade was. "What you'd find Fe-" He was cut off when two blades pierced both their throats, blood gushing out of them, making the noise of a speeding river. _Three down, eight to go..._

The next two were easy. Both of them were asleep, so he just slit their necks, a bit unfair to them really. Now the guards were dropping like flies. _Five down, six to go..._

The last six were too close together to be taken out single handedly. This is where the skills of his feline companion come in. Casper backs up into a large container, his all black armour matching that of the shadows. He puts his hands to his mouth in a cup shape and starts making animal noises.

At first nothing happens. Then a sleek, black mass of fur pounces from a ledge across the silhouette of the midnight moon. The weight and strength of a fully grown panther was more than enough to send one of the men crashing to the ground. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT-"

Only sound of flesh being ripped out of someone's neck was followed as Mael began to gnaw at his body. The other guards were completely scared and alarmed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" One of them shouts, trying to get the panther of his friend. Tried and failed, when Casper shifts out his cover and slices the man's abdomen, moving onto the other guy and slicing his chest with both arms in a X motion. Casper stops and looks at Mael, who has finished off another guard. _Ten down, one to WAIT where's the other one! _Casper Swivels his head round to see the last guy pegging it up the gangplank to the ship. He cant sound the alarm. "After him!" Casper shouts to Mael, he doesn't need to be told what to do. The pair sprint up the plank together and suddenly stop in their tracks, too late.

Casper turns around to see a circle of crewman holding crossbows all aimed at them, He retracts his blades and Mael calms down. The sound of a door opening catches his attention and he looks at the back of the ship. Slow, sarcastic clapping soon comes after that. "Bravo! Bravo indeed" Casper immediately recognises his voice as the hooded assailant that wanted the Queen dead. He continues with a posh calm voice. "So, that whore of a Queen has finally learned to send an assassin to kill me now, so dark of her" Casper had no idea how this man's past is connected to Elsa's. He doesn't say anything and instead inspects the man. He's wearing an assortment of fine casual clothes consisting of black leather boots which have dark blue trousers tucked into them. On his torso is a dark blue jacket with gold buttons down the middle. He has the face of a prince charming, hair that was a golden brown that continued down the his face with side burns. Mael snarls. _'Looks like a dick'_

Casper smiles uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" The man demands.

"Oh its nothing" He reassures. "Just here to collect my payment"

The man looks slightly confused, without saying a word. Casper finishes off. "You see, your friend got a little bit ill. Don't worry its perfectly fine, he's being treated in Arendelle dungeons. And I'm here to collect his payment"

The man starts laughing hysterically. "Well, _friend. _I just cant do that. So unfortunately, you have to die" At his statement, the men prime the crossbow chambers. Both Mael and Casper look at each other, Mael nods slightly, acknowledging on what he's about to do. Casper grips his Companion on the back, bracing himself. The Man says his final line. "I'll make sure to send Queen Elsa and Princess Anna your love"

A volley of arrows from all directions launch towards them. Only then to be passing through nothing than black smoke and hitting the men on the opposite side of the gunman. When the smoke clears, four bodies are on the floor of the deck and the duo are nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, milliseconds later, you re-materialise behind two crooks and instantly kill them. The leader now has Shock slapped across his face. "You h-have p-p-powers too?" He stutters before retreating away.

The men close to them don't have enough time to reload their weapons and draw their swords to point at Casper. He makes short work of them and moves on to the people further back, they however, have reloaded their bows and are about to shoot. Casper lunges at one of them and twists his arm towards the other, forcing him to pull the trigger and kill his own team mate. Before finishing him off himself.

Casper and Mael take a little bit of time to breathe. And then remembers about the leader who got away. He wasn't here. He then retracts his blood soaked blades and barges inside the cabin, nothing much important laid in here. A few exceptions were the trophies on the wall and the sword on the table. Upon inspecting the sword closer, he saw a name etched on to the side. _Hans Westerguard_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was roaming the halls trying to find her sister to talk about last nights attack. A guard politely told her that Queen Elsa was in her study, and so she made her way there.

When Anna arrived, all she could see was documents and books sprawled out across the table and a jumbled up mess of blonde hair. The room was dimly lit and the only sound was Elsa snoring. She had been up all night trying to find an answer to everything; The pin, the man in black armour and how he had disappeared. Anna was shocked by the event last night as well but Kristoff was there to comfort her, Elsa didn't have anyone apart from her sister to comfort her, So that's why Anna is checking up on her this morning.

Anna walks up to Elsa and shakes her gently. "_Pssst _Elsa?" She says in a hushed tone. Nothing. "Elsa" a little bit louder. Still nothing. "ELSA!" A snort comes from Elsa as she wakes up and flings herself from the desk. "Who-What!" she replies with the sleep in her voice. Anna giggles at her sisters behaviour of sleeping, and then remembers. "I'm sorry to wake you up. You've been in here all night and..." She lifts up a piece of paper with drool on it. "you fell asleep"

Elsa runs her hands through her crazy hair. "No, its okay Anna, strange things have been happening lately and its just put a lot of pressure on my mind."

Anna stops her rambling. "We can talk more later today, lets just get you to bed" She tugs at Elsa's shoulder. "Okay" She complies.

The two stand up and Anna helps her sister towards the door of the study. On their way out Anna accidentally knocks into one of the shelves and a stray book falls onto the floor, kicking dust off it.

"Ooops. Sorry" Anna says apologising. Elsa giggles as she goes to pick the book up. "You're so clumsy An-" She stops. "What is it?" Anna asks concerned. Elsa doesn't say anything and just keeps staring at the book. It was a thick, dark brown cover. The front had the marking of an animals jaw like the pin Elsa had been given. She knelt down and grabbed it, it was heavier than any average book, she couldn't hold it much longer and so she set it down on the table.

Both Elsa and Anna read it thoroughly for the next couple of minutes and what they learnt, was very astonishing. There existed a secret group called Regius Custodes, whose sole purpose was the protection and safe guarding of Royal members, as well as their family. They also welcomed and protected the ones gifted with powers, and that was special since the Queen was both. Every person was assigned a Custodes, a guard. And if they wanted to contact their personal guardian, they would have to perform a special summoning act.

Later that night, Elsa did exactly that. Two candles slowly burned either side of the book and now the Queen had to say a special passage. At first she felt uncomfortable, doing this felt like dark magic and she never really said an enchantment before. In the end, she gave in and did it. Several minutes passed and Elsa let out a disappointed laugh, she knew this was all a bunch of- ***** _knock knock knock *_

Elsa walked over to her window and pushed aside the curtains. There he was, a man clad in all black armour. If the moon hadn't of shone on him, he would have been hidden by the darkness of sky. She cautiously opened the window and let him step in. Elsa couldn't see it, but Casper put a grin on. "You called me?"

**Wow. That took me about five hours give or take a few breaks here and there.**

**Please, any suggestions are welcome, as I think I am slowly getting to the point of writers block. (whatever that is) I do have things planned but I need for things to go in-between.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Ash

**Hello there, just want to say thanks to all. And also this chapter is a little shorter than the others. But I'm sure chapter 7 will be longer, its going to get very complicated. That's why I need suggestions please, thank you.**

**Enjoy...**

"I-it actually w-worked?"

Casper tried to look and sound as formal as possible, using advice that his mentor taught him. "Yes your majesty, it did. This is no myth, I assure you" He says gesturing towards the book laid out on her desk.

Elsa saw Casper try to act formally, and so she did so in the same manner, standing next to her bed in a regal pose. She was a little bit concerned on why Casper hadn't introduced himself first with his name, it made him look suspicious. "Who are you?" She asked.

Casper hesitated a bit. His name was hidden like his face, only a close few know his actual name. Either way, protocol dictates he uses his codename. "You may call me Ash, your majesty" He replies bowing.

Elsa could tell Casper was lying. Even with all those years stuck in her room as a child, she could read people easily, including this deceptive vigilante. But she doesn't want to show she knows, for now. Elsa remembers the book and starts throwing questions Casper's way. "What are you doing here?"

Casper opens his arms indicating the bedroom."You summoned me here, so you already have some knowledge about me, what do you know so far?"

Elsa clears her throat. "I know that you are part of a group called Regius Custodes, is that correct?" Casper nods and she continues. "Your purpose is to protect royal members and those gifted with powers like mine. That's all I know."

Casper smiles under his mask. "Yes, that is what we are in short, but allow me to fill the blanks. Most members of the Regius Custodes actually have powers as well like you and me"

Elsa quickly interjects. "Sorry to interrupt, but what powers do you have?"

Casper takes a small step back. "As you control snow and ice. I have the ability to control smoke" He then holds up his right arm and trails of black smoke slither around it, slowly crawling through the air and then evaporating. "I can also adapt my power to conceal me so that I cannot be seen" The black smoke around his arm then goes to cover every inch of it, and when the smoke disperses, his arm was now completely invisible as if wasn't there.

"Interesting" The Queen says quietly.

"As I was saying, because most of us had powers, we also swore to protect those like us including royals. I also have to be honest your majesty, you are the most important person to our order, due to you being a Queen and having the gift of powers, we have never had both before"

Elsa manages to stifle a giggle. "So I'm the first am I?" She says with a little bit of teasing in her voice.

Casper loved the way the Queen spoke. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. But then he snapped back to reality and sighed. "Yes, and hopefully not the last" Elsa frowns slightly, knowing that she was in danger. Casper could see this and reassures her. "But worry not your majesty, I have taken an oath to swore to protect you and family. I must also remind you to not tell anyone about this apart from royal members, so I'm sorry, the princesses lover can not know."

"I understand" She says simply.

"Good" He says and turns for the window.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I must go. We can talk more about this another time. If you need me, you know how your majesty"

"Elsa"

"Excuse me?"

"Please, call me Elsa" The Queen says in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Els-your majesty but protocol says I must acquaint you with your title"

Elsa cant help but feel confused. First he comes out of nowhere, then he saves two different lives on two different occasions, wont reveal his true name and wont call her by her name either? Elsa greatly appreciated what he has done. But he was too still suspicious to her. As he leans on top of the window sill, he turns his head slightly before he sets off. "Oh, and your majesty. Next time we meet, you might want to wear something more...formal"

She looks down at her nightgown realising the lack of clothes she was wearing and starts blushing.

When she looks back up, Casper was nowhere to be seen, as he had already taken off to the night sky.

**Okay, I'm sorry for this being really short but I wanted something to keep you busy while I work on the next 4 CHAPTERS. That right. 4 chapters. After I finished this one, I started to think of how this was going to develop into how I wanted it. And after an 1 hour of thinking, I came up with an outline for chapters 7 to 10. for those who read this and are also reading my other story Dreams Come True, an update will be out for that tomorrow on 17-08-14.**

**chapter 7 for this story will be the day after on 18-08-14**

**I also want to thank everyone and i'm going to bed now im tiredusdnfuud**


	7. Hans's Deception

**Any questions you** **have feel free to ask.**

**Straight to it**.

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Frerider...

Hans was on his way to the fort of the kingdom. He had been coming up with a plan to get revenge on Queen Elsa for sending that assassin after him. And after a couple of days, this plan he had come up with, was to be set in motion. He continued to walk through the town, up the hill. It was raining at the moment, and so he had to wear a hooded cloak, much like the one he was wearing back at Arendelle. Along with that, he wore his white royal jacket and blue trousers, Hans managed to keep his former prince clothes when he was banished from the southern isles. Hans knew this place was perfect for his scheme, the Kingdom was very self centred and shared few outside contact, along with the fact they had a blood lust for war and would blame anything to get into one. In addition, they didn't even know Hans was the one who tried to take the throne in the first place.

After a short trek, Hans arrived at the gate to the fort, where two guards were waiting with torches in their hands. One of them signalled him to stop as he approached Hans. "State your business?" He demanded.

Once Hans was under the cover of the watchtower, he withdrew his hood to reveal his face, the torch reflecting off his auburn streaked hair. He put on a fake tone and look of urgency on his face. "My name is Prince Hans, I have an urgent message for the King. Someone plans to kill him tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, three men were creeping through the halls of Frerider.

They keep on walking cautiously, until one of them breaks the silence. "How far is it?" He whispers.

"_Shhhh! _Keep it down! Do you want us to be found!" Another man whispers back angrily.

The third man at the front joins in. "Hey! It doesn't matter, the boss made sure there were no guards in these parts of the fort tonight." He stops and looks at the man to his right. "And the answer to your question, the King's study is round the corner" He says, and continues stalking.

More time of silence goes by, and the man who asked the first question, goes again. "Why do we have to wear these uniforms?" The man asks, tugging at the green and purple coat around his neck.

The lead man stops again and turns directly to the other, pointing a finger at him. "Number one, the boss said so." He opens his second finger. "Number two, the boss paid enough money for all of us to be rich, but only if we do what he says." And a third finger. "And number three, stop asking so many danm questions."

The man on the left argues back. "'boss' this, and 'boss' that. I mean, I'm liking the money he's paying, but is it me, or are those the most stupidest sideburns I've ever seen."

There was a slight pause and then all three of them joined together laughing quietly. After their bickering, they made it to the doors to the King's study, not a guard in sight. The lead man looked at his two friends behind him and they nodded, signalling their readiness. He opened the doors took a couple of steps in. It was dark, and the only light source was that of a small candle on the table. At the end of the table was the king, what appeared like he was asleep. The man grinned. "Too easy"

All three of them crept up to the back of the table and drew their blades. There was still no one to interfere what they were about to do. The lead man raised his arm without hesitation, he worked for the money no matter what, he was a mercenary. As he was about to strike, a bolt came out of nowhere and dug into his chest, dropping the blade and screaming in pain. Another bolt went straight through his heart, silencing him. The other two were put through the same scenario and quickly died along with their leader.

The King opened his eyes and got up from his false slumber. He wore a dark red night shirt and matching robes, along with black slippers. He strutted over to the three dead corpses next to him and looked down at them with disgust. "Scum!" He said bitterly.

Several royal guards emerge from the shadows of the room and take their place at the King's side. The King is still staring down at the bodies before him, when a door opening gets his attention. He looks behind him and puts on a smile. "Prince Hans!" He exclaims. "I cannot thank you enough for coming to me about this situation."

Hans puts on his genuinely fake smile as well, and bows. "No need King Briceus, the honour was mine."

The king's face then goes serious. "Yes, well, do you mind telling me who these people are?" He asks pointing at the men on the floor.

"Of course." Hans replies. He then walks over and crouches next to one of them, lifting him up by the shoulder and pointing at his coat. "This is the uniform of an Arendellian guard."

"Arendelle, where have I heard that before..."

"Arendelle is home to Queen Elsa, the witch that can control ice and snow, the one who killed her own sister and set her kingdom into an eternal winter." Hans replied more dramatically. "I tried to save Anna but it was too late..." Hans closed his eyes and tilted his head down.

King Briceus puts a hand on Hans shoulder with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss. But why is she doing this?"

Hans now looked back up with anger. "After she froze Anna, she became power hungry and unfroze the kingdom, so that she could force the citizens into hard labour! She tried to kill the royal dignitaries by assassination and I barley made it out! She tried to do it to you as well, just now!"

The King shared Hans's anger. "Don't worry Prince Hans, the ice bitch will pay for this," He turns to his General. "We go to WAR!"

The General nods and swiftly turns out of the room along with the guards. Hans and Briceus also walk out shortly after. As the doors close, a woman drops from the skylight and flies like the wind towards Arendelle. _You better be there Casper..._

**I would like to take this time to say I will be leaving Friday 22nd of August to London, for a week. I'm not sure I will be able to update both stories while I'm there, but this will give me time to think of some ideas. Other than that, I'll see you guys in a week, thanks for reading and stay safe.**


	8. Dark Feelings Part 1

**Yeah, I am back! But unfortunately, for a short while. As of today of this update, I have one day left before my school starts again. I will be busy on homework and revision, because I am starting my GCSE's. (EDIT: I am in my second week of school and is dying slowly)**

**I'm sure though however, that during that week I will get bored from my friends and school work, and one night decide to update this story. All of you have been great so far.**

**On a side note, this story is reaching 2000 views! I don't know if that's big or not, but it is for me. What is disappointing, is that there's only 20 reviews. Basically saying that 10% of you can't be bothered to write a small bit of criticism or words of motivation. After all, your reviews are what keep me going.**

_14 years ago..._

"Casper! Come down, dinners ready!" A tall broad man calls up the stairs.

Split seconds later, a sudden _poof _noise, and a funnel of white smoke appear to the side of the man, causing him to jump a little. The smoke quickly fades away and a average sized, cute, nine year old boy is found in its place, leaning against the wall of the stairs with a goofy grin on his face.

"Casper!" The man says putting a hand on his hip and the other one pointing accusingly at the boy. "What have I said about using your powers inside the house?!"

The young Casper's grin curves downward and drops his head towards the ground in shame. He sighs and mumbles back. "That I'm not to use them"

"There you go. But don't do it again or you'll give me a heart attack one day." He says back running a hand through Casper's short curly hair. "Now get to the table, your mother has prepared a nice dinner for today"

Casper looks up again smiling. Pushing aside the fact of him getting told off for misusing his strange powers. "Okay, thanks father"

Both of them move into the dining room of their average sized, ordinary house. Upon crossing through the doorway, the smell of cooked chicken fills the kitchen. A pair of candles burn calmly on top of the table, flicking a orange light against the walls. Casper looks across the room and sees his mother dishing up dinner on some simple white plates. He brings his view back to the table, locking eyes with _him._

Both of them held their glares for at least a minute. Casper took a seat on one side of the table and his older brother on the other. Still they went at it, Until his brother kicked him from underneath. Casper grunted silently and glared even harder at him, almost opening his mouth to complain. But his brother only narrowed his eyes further at Casper with a small smirk, secretly taunting 'What are you going to do about it'. Before Casper could retaliate, their mother drifts over and places the food on the surface signalling that its ready to eat. Their father also joins in and sits at the end of the table opposite to his wife. Both of them completely oblivious to the conflict that was raging on a second ago.

Dinner passes by fairly quickly and was close to finishing. It was boring. The same as before. For the past few nights, everything got gradually quieter. Both Casper's mother and father kept giving him sideways glances, probably wondering why he hasn't spoke at all – again - and not thanked for the food. In spite of the situation, his mother tried to break the silence.

"So how was your hunting today?"

His father swallows before replying "Good. It was good. Soldier here managed to get four rabbits, a new best. Even more than me!" he added the last line with a laugh and gave Casper's brother a playful, father-son punch on the shoulder.

Casper spares a split second to glance up at the other side. He was wearing that face again, the smug and prideful look. The all-so-perfect-son expression. Casper looked away back down on his food with a frown. He wasn't sure if the dark feelings he was experiencing were because of jealousy that his parents showed favouritism to his sibling more than him, or because he wasn't the great, caring and wise older brother he was meant to be. 'Maybe both' he thought to himself.

The wire was laid out. "You know..." the fuse was lit. "Its a shame that Casper can't do that with us." His brother stated. The wire slowly burnt up in Casper's head. "Well, because he can't come out the house I mean. With that curse of his." Casper dropped his fork with a loud _clank, silencing_ the room once more. His father looked at him in concern while his mother shot the brother a death glare. Casper didn't want the bomb to go off in here.

"I'm going to go to bed." He announces sternly, Pushing out the chair with a chilling _screech_. He turns on his heel and walks for the stairs keeping his head low.

"Don't worry, its not your fault."

The burning is back. Casper stops dead in his tracks and still doesn't look up to face him.

"I cant blame you for what you are." The evil grin on his brother's face widens.

The wire is burning, almost nothing left. While hard to spot, wisps of pure dark smoke start to circulate around Casper's skin. Only his mother starts to notice.

He continues "Who could of predicted that you would be born-"

"Georg..." Casper's mother says warily. But he doesn't listen.

"-a m_onster!"_

The bomb had just gone off. It was quick and hard, just like a explosion. Because that moment, Casper spun round and launched from his position flying straight into Georg his sibling. This time it was Geog that was on the receiving end of torment and pain. The wild grin he had was long gone as soon as he slammed against the wall of the room. So hard in fact, that the wooden beam splintered. Geog let out a half cry and half grunt. The attack to him was unexpected and so he fell to the floor. Casper didn't wait. He immediately straddled the limp body on the ground (not in that way) and started to dig his fists deep into the sides of Georg's face. Georg's cries were blocked out by the sound of anger coming from Casper. He could feel the power...A different side to it. A dark side.

**(*facepalm*)**

Casper only came back to reality when he felt something else than Rage. It was warm and sticky in a way. He came to a stop and inspected his hands. Flecked across, from nail to knuckles, was blood. He couldn't tell if it what his or his brother's. Speaking of Georg, he laid unconscious in the room. Nose and mouth bloody, with an added cut along his forehead. Casper stood up with his back hunched, panting heavily and fists clenched. He turned to his parents. They were backed up into the kitchen counter, his father in front of his mother, putting an arm before her in protective manner and instinctively hovering a hand over a knife. They both wore the same look on their faces. He had seen them with tired, happy, peaceful or proud faces towards Georg but now this was new. New to him. It was fear. Fear of their son, of their safety, of _Their _family. He was now no longer part of it, he didn't want any part of it.

Ash and smoke whirled around the dining room blowing out candles as they go along. The only light was that of shining from the knife and his parents widened eyes. In a fit of frustration and panic, Casper burst for the door and kicked it down. How he managed to it as a eight year old, he had no idea but it doesn't matter. For coincident, the skies were dark grey and blared thunder throughout the small village. Almost as if the weather was yelling at him as well.

He didn't realise how far he went from running away the house, the pouring rain numbed his senses. He dead panned at a lone tree that seemed to rise above all the others and rested there. When he was close enough, Casper smacked his forehead into the tree. Cracking the bark or his skull, or both. He slumped down and let the rain soak him even more. The cold water was quite refreshing, it was the first time to be exact. He was out. Alone and free. Now his eyes were being filled with red liquid as the rain washed the blood from his forehead down his face.

It got blacker and blacker, matching the background sky. Until his vision faded away...

_**I'm going to be quick. Its been a week since I promised to update and its the same excuse as everyone else: School. It came harder on me than I thought, I've been getting homework left, right and centre. This chapter was actually first started a month ago but I never got to finish it.**_

_**And the other thing is. This is only half of the intended chapter, so that's why I named it Dark Feelings Part 1. I feel bad for dropping this short start, but it was just to let you know I'm still alive somewhere and that I hope this will keep you busy until I finish part 2.**_

_**But for now, I got Geography homework to do.**_

_**-C.**_

_**(Also Feel free to PM-message me. I will answer any questions to the best of my ability and try not to spoil anything.)**_


End file.
